Loving A Highschool Delinquent
by Oooompa
Summary: If having double personalities wasn't bad enough, then having the 'other' you falling in love with someone you 'did not' approve of is. Having a battle with yourself everyday gets tiring, and sometimes it's just better to give in . . . . right? AU, BOYxBOY, HIGHSCHOOL, LANGUAGE n RATED M FOR 'that'. Sesseme/Inuke


**Summary:** If having double personalities wasn't bad enough, then having the 'other' you falling in love with someone you 'did not' approve of is. Having a battle with yourself everyday gets tiring, and sometimes it's just better to give in . . . . right?

_Hi, my first fanfic and it's about my favorite paring Sess/Inu :D Yaay! Sorry if some things sound weird; English is not my first language. _

_Okay guys, so Sesshomaru will be OOC, BECAUSE I JUST WANNA HAVE FUN WITH MY FIRST FIC! kekekeke ^^ (and he has a crazy other-self l0l)  
_

_This will be A/U with boyxboy, so if you don't like then don't read :(_

_Please enjoy and tell me what you guys think!  
_

* * *

**!SESPOV!  
**

**I harbor a deep secret that no one knows of. And no one will ever find out. Ever.**

_**' **Perfection. Somebody once told me that nobody was perfect. And, for all the years in my life, I believed that fact, because, of course, perfection was not something so easily achieved. Surely nobody could have acquired all the necessary elements of perfection - lacking nothing, showing naught a single flaw; having the looks, personality, money, power, intelligence, charisma, reputation._

_- Please, do not make me laugh, you buffoons. As if perfection was something impossible for me, Sesshomaru Yomohiro - the most perfect being you could ever lay your eyes upon on - to achieve. I was tall with a lean, muscular body that was toned like the Greek Gods and towered over every one else. I was School President, smartest in the school (include the whole of Japan if you must), dream guy of every living soul, a gentleman, and already heir to one of Japan's largest international trading company._

_Both women and men would throw themselves upon my feet, kissing the ground I walk on just to receive an ounce of my attention._

_Heard enough? No? Well, I would've hated to get started about my godly looks. You may as well say I was the son of Zeus or some other mighty being - not that my honorable and successful father were any less. Golden eyes and sun-kissed unblemished skin blessed by Apollo, and my long silver tresses which was merely unobtainable by those considered commoners. Well, I do believe that from first glance you can simply guess that I am not a normal - **'**_

You (I) _aren't _normal alright, you conceited fool.

You consider someone, who has an arrogant _second _personality living in his _goddamned __head _and talking to _himself_ 24/7, perfect?! You may as well label me - us- as a mentally damaged youth, who is a loner and is so desperate that he needed to make some . . . . some _thing _to keep him company! I am utterly deranged!

In all honestly, no matter how perfect we look on the outside, I suggest that we badly go see a counselor . . . or a psychiatrist. Just someone - _anyone - _to get you out of my head! It is driving me _insane_.

Ultimately: We. Are. Not. Normal. Is it so hard to accept this (painful) truth? Even someone like me, who swells with pride, is accepting it.

We need _help._

**' **_Do not be ridiculous, Sesshy! You need me. I doubt you'd have lived through all these years without perfect ol' me. I know you would have simply gone ballistic from all the stress and expected outcomes that people believe you should achieve. Even I think a person your age shouldn't have to bear with the weight of your family name._

_I am our fort and our walls. I keep us up and cool. What you need to accept is that you are not deranged, and should simply see me as a requirement for your well-being . . . like when people need water and food. If you put it that way, it doesn't sound so horrific, as you're putting it._

_You're making me sad, boohoo. _**'**

Just be quiet and don't talk to me. Do _not _come out until the end of the council meeting. People will think me insane if they see me verbally arguing with myself during my talk. I will call upon you after it is done, although it's not as if I have to, you are - technically - _me, _after all.

There was no reply but a soft chuckle and I sighed once again before heading off to the first building, walking off from the nice shade of the trees.

**\ \ \ \ \ **

**!INUPOV!  
**

Where the _fuck _are they? Freakin' telling me to meet them at the canteen and I waste my energy to find that _none _of them are even there. Argh.

Jesus Christ! Could this day get any worst? I should of just _not _gone to school this day. The shit-ass morning must have been a warning of a bad omen or somethin'. Broken alarm clock, burnt toast (even though I never changed the fuckin' settings - like what the flying _fuck?_), no hot water, bad hair-day and my clothes are old and a mess! It stinks like a skunk! Even Koga complained about my state, and me in general, more than usual and that's _a lot_.

Almost drove me mad, dammit!

I scanned the canteen once more and kicked the door open to walk outside after confirming one last time those assholes weren't in there. Screw everything, I'm going to the roof. I dun' need no one right now to eff up my day even more. I swear if they do, I'm literally going to murder someone.

I keep my head low and kick any small stray rocks on the path between the school buildings. As I almost enter the building, whaddya know? I see 'Mr. I-Have-A-Stick-Shoved-Up-My-Ass' staring off in the distance under a fucking _tree. _What is he - shooting a damn movie? Helloooo? No one is here to drool over you, so for once act like a normal _human _being. Not some wannabee prissy-God.

Ok, just what the hell? _Prince Charming _just - okay, let me get this straight - he literally looks like he's feeling himself _up. _

. . . .

Is he caressing his _face?! _Seriously, man, _stop _being so self -

. . . . . . .

I so did **not **see him drag his hands down his body like - like - argh! IS HE _THAT _SELF - OBSESSED? Can't he even consider getting himself a room or somethin'?! There are some people that actually _don't _like everything that you do! And I happen to be one of those fortunate people!

I scrunch my face and was about to turn away when suddenly his movement stopped and he was now standing up straight like he was Mr. President with a _very _stern look on his face . . . is this guy alright? Maybe all the pride finally blew up his brain. For a few moments, he was shaking his head - at what, himself? - and kept looking like he was releasing heavy sighs.

This is weirder than the time Miroku tried to hit on me - pretend I never said that.

Now he's smirking at . . . himself, again, and had this glint in his normally emotionless eyes. His hands came up to his chin and started rubbing it like those sneaky-bastard business men in movies. Did he like join the drama club or something, because this dude is, now, _creepy as hell. _

Look at that! He's chuckling to himself!

Prissy-ass halted all movements and his expression returned back to Mr. President. There was no movement for what seemed like _forever_ until he started walking of the the first building. His 'normal' usual self ( I don't even know anymore ) back on show.

- BUT, HOLY SHIT! I ALMOST DIED! Don't just act like a fucking statue then randomly walk off!

Seriously, still, what the fuck did I just see?

No comment. Yeah.

I don't even know what that was. Not that I really need to.

Weird-ass mofo.

**\ \ \ \ \ **

_Please share your thoughts and you should all probably know I don't have that (idk) ability to write long chapters, but hopefully I will be able to. I don't really wish to force myself.  
_

_ANDDDD hopefully you can tell which Sesshomaru is which. I had fun writing this chapter, just experimenting and enjoying myself :)  
_

_Till next time! ^^  
_


End file.
